Technical Field
The present invention relates to a trigger switch.
Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a trigger switch which includes (i) a waterproof case including a switch and (ii) an operation section which is used to carry out an operation with respect to the switch. The switch is turned ON or OFF by, for example, pushing the operation section inward the waterproof case. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a typical trigger switch.
An internal pressure of the waterproof case having airtightness changes in accordance with an operation stroke of pushing the operation section inward the waterproof case. Note that a small-sized waterproof case has a narrow inner space due to a component(s) which is included therein. This will cause a great change in internal pressure of the small-sized waterproof case. Such a change in internal pressure of the waterproof case will affect (i) waterproofness and dustproofness of the waterproof case and (ii) an operation of pushing the operation section inward the waterproof case.
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2001-110271 A (Publication Date: Apr. 20, 2001)